Juego de Niños y Chuchos
by Nereida Adrastea
Summary: Sirius planea una broma para Severus a quien piensa convertir en un niño, pero algo falla y en lugar de uno son cuatro.¡¿SIRIUS ORION BLACK QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ! Escrito por Sekhmet Malfoy y Sailor Earth con motivo del Día del Niño, algo atrasado


**Titulo: **Juego de Niños y Chuchos

**Autoras: **Sailor Earth y Sekhmet Malfoy

**Categoría: **Humor.

**Pareja:** Sirius/Remus, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

**Advertencias:** Personajes fuera de carácter, slash ligero, m-preg.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen en su totalidad a J. K. Rowling, etc., etc.

**Nota: **Bien, esto nació nuevamente con la idea de hacer algo juntas, pero aún no teníamos la idea bien formada hasta que se sugirió hacer algo para festejar el Día del Niño, pero claro, las cosas nunca salen como uno planea y esto se retrasó un poquitín, pero aún así logramos terminarlo (siiiiiiii!).

**Dedicatoria:** Para todas aquellas lindas personitas que de alguna manera nos han apoyado y alentado a seguir adelante, para que no olviden que pese a la edad, todos tenemos un pequeño niño en nuestro interior. Besos a todos.

**Sábado 29 de Abril. Media noche.**

Una sombra se deslizó por los pasillos menos transitados de Hogwarts directo a la dirección donde nunca antes hubiese pensado ir.

-_'Lumus' _– una luz surgió de su varita.

Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio como siempre en los calabozos del castillo, nadie a la vista, ni siquiera Filch y su gata. Perfecto. La sombra se resbaló dentro de la habitación después de un susurrado _'Alohomora' _y se dirigió hacia a los estantes localizados en la pared menos accesible del calabozo.

Lanzó un par de certeros hechizos rogando porque fueran los correctos y funcionaran. Y la puerta del gabinete se abrió sin ningún ruido.

Las hileras de viales brillaron a la luz de su varita y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en la faz del desconocido. Rebuscó entre las botellas de pociones hasta dar con la indicada y su sonrisa se acentuó cuando la encontró. 

Guardo con reverencia el vial en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y volvió a cerrar el gabinete procurando que no se notara la intromisión y salio del lugar. Oh, el viejo murciélago no iba a saber lo que lo golpeó.

**Domingo 30 de Abril, hora del desayuno, Gran Comedor.**

Llegó al Gran Comedor sin ser escoltado por Crabe y Goyle como era costumbre, ambos gorilas habían decidido continuar durmiendo, y dado que era domingo no había problema con ello. Tomó asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, en un lugar cerca de la mesa de Profesores, y procedió a servirse el desayuno.

Su cabello rubio platinado aún estaba ligeramente húmedo, nada como una ducha y un buen desayuno para recuperar las energías pérdidas, y vaya que necesitaba recuperarlas, no era para menos después de la noche anterior, ¿quién diría que detrás de esa fachada de gatito inocente existía un fiero león? Vaya con Harry Potter.

Tras beber un poco de jugo de naranja, paseó sus ojos por el Gran Comedor, notando que en realidad había muy pocos comensales; en Slytherin sólo estaban él, un par de Quinto y tres de Segundo; en Hufflepuff había unos cuatro tejones, Ravenclaw contaba con ocho asistentes, mientras que en Gryffindor, bueno, en la casa de los leones sólo estaba la leona mayor: Granger, por supuesto los mininos no se caracterizaban por ser madrugadores, sobre todo cierto gryffindor de ojos verdes que seguramente continuaría durmiendo después de la noche tan... agitada que habían tenido.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus facciones, gesto que poco a poco fue cambiando hasta llegar a ser la típica sonrisa que una colegiala enamorada ponía cada vez que pensaba en su amor.

Un suceso extraño le hizo borrar esa boba expresión: Sirius Black estaba tomando su desayuno en la mesa de profesores. Frunció el ceño extrañado. Era bien sabido que el padrino canino de Harry Potter estaba en el Colegio como suplente del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero éste casi nunca tomaba sus alimentos en el Gran Comedor, y nunca, repito, nunca tomaba el desayuno fuera de sus habitaciones. ¿La razón?

El Lupino, entiéndase, el licántropo pareja de Black y Profesor de Defensa, estaba embarazado, mejor dicho, embarazadísimo, pues parecía que se había tragado una de las calabazas que cultivaba Hagrid para Halloween y aún no había hecho la digestión. El pobre, pues con ese aspecto hasta Draco lo compadecía, parecía pingüino por su forma de caminar, y ni que decir de sus cambios de humor, lo mejor era correr por su vida si a Lupin se le ocurría dar una demostración de lo que eran las hormonas inestables.

Pero lo que más extraño se le hizo que ver a Black ahí sin estar atendiendo a su embarazada pareja, era la actitud que tenía, parecía ser un chiquillo en espera de que Santa Claus le trajera la última creación respecto a bromas pesadas. Y si con sólo esa expresión ya era de temer, el que cada dos minutos lanzara miradas furtivas al asiento de Severus Snape, no auguraba nada bueno.

Seguramente tenía algo planeado contra su padrino y fuera lo que fuera, no era nada bueno, por lo menos para Severus.

Y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento, el Profesor de Pociones hizo su aparición.

Bien, si el canino pulgoso tenía algo planeado contra su padrino, pronto lo descubriría.

Oh, y claro que lo lamentaría, pues dos serpientes sin duda son mejor que un perro con correa.

Sirius Black se encontraba desayunando en la mesa de profesores, le había costado bastante convencer a Remus de que deseaba tomar su desayuno en el Gran Comedor, pues el licántropo, al estar afectado por el embarazo, se encontraba demasiado sensible, al final, Lupin había claudicado cuando le dijo que deseaba hablar con Dumbledore aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de no se había creído su excusa. Y ahora se encontraba ahí a punto de presenciar la mejor broma que pudo haber ideado en contra del murciélago grasiento. Oh, si Prongs pudiera ver esto.

Quien, dicho sea de paso, acababa de tomar su lugar en la mesa y se disponía a iniciar su desayuno.

Le había pedido a un elfo doméstico que agregara la poción en el café negro que Snape solía tomar, gracias a Merlín Dooby recordaba que él era el padrino de su adorado Harry Potter señor, así que ahora solo esperaba que el grasiento bebiera de su taza...

Y esperó...

Y esperó...

Y siguió esperando...

Y...

¡¡Tomó jugo de naranja!

¡¡Maldito grasiento! ¡A buena hora se le ocurría cambiar de hábitos!

Bien, por suerte aún tenía en sus manos un poco de la poción, bien dicen que merodeador preparado vale por dos, así que en el momento en que se distrajera vaciaría un poco en el jugo, y por si las dudas en el pan tostado, y... y en cualquier otra cosa cercana al grasiento.

Y el momento indicado para hacerlo llegó cuando una lechuza dejó caer "El Profeta" con tan mal tino que cayó en el piso, haciendo que Snape se inclinara para tomarlo, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para mezclar la poción con los alimentos.

Y tan rápidamente como pudo vació la poción, salpicando con ella todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Curiosamente el movimiento pasó desapercibido para casi todos, excepto para un par de ojos grises que habían estado observando toda la escena sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos.

Snape se reincorporó sin percatarse de nada, y tan abstraído estaba en la lectura del periódico que no notó nada anormal, salvo el hecho que un chucho anormalmente crecido estaba en la mesa de los profesores con un brillo 'peligroso' en los ojos. Sin despegar su vista de un artículo particularmente interesante, tomó la copa con jugo llevándosela a los labios, pero antes de que lograra beber su contenido, ocurrió algo que hace que le hizo escupir el jugo.

Alguien había tomado un poco de puré de calabaza con su cuchara, y la había usado como una catapulta.

-¡¡¿Quién fue el idiota que lo hizo! – gritó Sirius con el rostro llenó de una masa naranja.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en completo silencio, demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar, incluso Hermione se había quedado sin habla.

Las carcajadas de dos personas rompieron el pesado silencio que se había formado. Curiosamente ambos eran Slytherin, y curiosamente, también eran familia.

Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape apenas y podían contener las lágrimas que el ataque de risa les provocaba.

Sirius, rojo de coraje, tomó el cuenco del puré y lo lanzó con tan buena puntería que dio de lleno en el rostro de Draco justo cuando éste tomaba una bocana de aire, sin poder evitar tragar un poco de la papilla.

-¡Eres un pulgoso de quinta, Black! – le gritó Snape, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, y le vaciaba el tazón de frutas en la cabeza.

-No profesores, cálmense – les pidió Hermione acercándose presurosa a la mesa de profesores–. ¡Sirius, ¿qué dirá Remus a todo esto! ¡Profesor Snape, contrólese! – pero cada frase se perdía con un nuevo lanzamiento de comida.

Pronto los pocos que estaban en el Gran Salón se vieron inmersos en la guerra de comida que ahí se desarrollaba. Draco, aún con el rostro y parte de cabello lleno de puré, hizo levitar una jarra llena de jugo, que se acercaba a Hermione sin que ésta se diera cuenta, y le vació el jugo encima de su cabeza.

-¡¡Que...! – se vio empapada y pegajosa. – ¡Malfoy!

-¡Me la debías por la vez que impediste que Harry acudiera a nuestra cita! – le dijo triunfal, ladeando la cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar el plato lleno de cereal que le pasó rozándole la oreja.

Justo en ese momento, McGonagall llegó al lado de Dumbledore, sobra decir que a la Profesora de Transformaciones casi le da un infarto, mientras que el Director... bueno, el Director observaba con mucho interés un poco de tarta para ver si serviría como proyectil, con sus siempre centelleantes ojos azules llenos de travesura.

-¡¡YA BASTA! – gritó McGonagall. – ¡¡QUE EJEMPLO ES ESE PARA LOS ALUMNOS!

-Lo lamento profesora – le dijo Sirius con una muy falsa expresión de inocencia –. ¡¡Toma esto Snivellus! – gritó Black tirando un pedazo de carne. Severus lo esquivó, desgraciadamente en ese momento Harry y Ron entraban al Gran Comedor, con tan mal tino que el pedazo de comida cayó directamente en rostro de ambos alumnos, quienes cayeron de rodillas debido a la impresión que les causó el estar a punto de ahogarse.

-¿¡¡Pero qué hacen? – gritó un embarazadísimo Remus Lupin, quien entró detrás de ambos chicos.

El licántropo intentó inclinarse hacia sus alumnos, quienes tosían de tal forma que parecía que sus pulmones querían salir por la garganta, pero se vio obstaculizado debido a su enorme panza, o calabaza en opinión de Draco.

Y antes de que alguien pueda hacer o decir algo, una nube de humo verdoso comenzó a rodear a Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ron, y tan rápido como apareció despareció... junto con los chicos.

En el lugar donde habían estado los cuatro alumnos, sólo se encontraban las túnicas y ropas esparcidas como si las hubieran arrojado ahí. El resto de los presentes permanecieron en silencio, Remus fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose al montón de ropa más próximo que era el de Ron.

Con bastante esfuerzo se inclinó hasta tomar las ropas y con cuidado, comenzó a hacerlas a un lado, ante la atenta mirada de los profesores, descubriendo un cuerpo mucho más pequeño del de hacía un par de segundos con una maraña de cabello color rojo brillante seguido de una cabeza redonda de nariz chistosa, llena de pecas.

Todos quedaron impactados y mudos por la sorpresa, sin embargo, hubo alguien que si reaccionó y no de forma muy agradable.

-¡¡¿¿SIRIUS ORION BLACK QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ!

-Ouch.

-Si Black, ouch.

**Varios minutos después de la hora del desayuno. Oficinal del Director.**

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación y más vale que sea buena – el tono frío que había usado al hablar había hecho palidecer a todos los presentes, menos a los nuevos niños, los cuales se encontraban muy entretenidos en distintas cosas como por ejemplo: Hermione y Harry acariciaban a Fawkes, mientras Ron intentaba alcanzar el cuenco de dulces de limón y Draco… pues bien, Draco permanecía tan quieto que parecía un adorno más en el estrafalario despacho del Director.

-Verás Remus, fue un error, quiero decir, ellos no estaban en el plan, digo, no quería que ellos… no… mira…

-Lo que el perro quiere decir, Lupin – intervino Snape harto de los balbuceos de Black –, es que la poción rejuvenecedora era para mi, y en su intento desesperado porque la bebiera hubo ciertos daños colaterales que afectaron a las crías aquí presentes, ¡ENTRE LAS QUE SE ENCUENTRA MI AHIJADO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! – le gritó con claras intenciones de estrangularlo.

El grito provocó que, Hermione y Harry arrancaran una pluma al pobre Fénix que chilló adolorido, Ron tiró el cuenco de dulces esparciéndolos por todos lados, y Draco… Draco permaneció impasible observando a su padrino.

-Calma muchachos, calma – intentó conciliar el Director, arrodillándose para tomar un caramelo de limón, curiosamente el mismo que Ron había intentado tomar, lo que le ganó a Albus una mirada indignada por parte del pequeño –. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto, Severus?

-No podría decirlo con exactitud, Albus – respondió el profesor de pociones un poco más calmado, pero sin dejar de lado sus intenciones homicidas –. Tendría que ver cuanta poción ingirió cada uno, pero por la apariencia que tienen, debió de haber bastante poción en todos los alimentos. De cualquier forma, con un análisis a su sangre podría saberlo.

Cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron a Sirius, que de pronto se sintió muy chiquito ante la intensidad de las miradas.

-¿Albus, qué vamos a hacer con ellos mientras están en ese estado? – preguntó Minerva, intentando que Harry no se subiera a la percha donde estaba Fawkes.

-Obviamente habrá que cuidarlos, podrían meterse en muchos problemas – dijo el Director.

-Y yo tengo a la persona que lo hará, Albus – El tono de Remus hizo que los cabellos de Sirius se erizaran. Oh, su lobito estaba furioso, y eso era muy peligroso para su salud.

Remus le miró de forma asesina.

Oh, oh, peligro mortal. Guaf, guaf.

**Apartamento del profesor de Defensa. Quien sabe cuantos minutos mas tarde.**

Remus se encontraba sobando su abultado vientre sentado en su sillón favorito mientras Sirius miraba alternadamente entre su dirección y la del otro sillón, donde se encontraban cuatro niños de aproximadamente seis años, el pelirrojo que buscaba algo entre los cojines del sillón, la castaña parecía buscar algo alrededor de la habitación, el rubio que se sentaba derecho y quieto como si fuera parte del estampado del sillón y el moreno que trataba de hacer que el rubio se moviera aunque sea un poco.

-Pero Moony... – el animago le dio una mirada suplicante.

-Nada de Pero's Sirius – Lupin le lanzó una mirada cargada de significado al animago (Ya sabes esa de 'Si no haces lo que yo digo dormirás en la perrera').

-Pero es Malfoy... – contento como si fuera la respuesta de todos los males que lo aquejaban.

-Su nombre es Draco y es el novio de tu ahijado – ignoró el 'No porque yo lo haya permitido' que Sirius mascullo –. Y no es solo él, Harry, Ron y Hermione también estarán aquí.

-¿Por qué no se fue con Snape? Es su ahijado – masculló bajo su respiración, aun así el licántropo lo oyó.

-Como sea, tu los volviste niños y son tu responsabilidad hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? – pregunto el moreno pensando esperanzadamente que no seria mucho tiempo.

- Según los cálculos que hizo Severus durará hasta la cena.

-Pe... pero... ¿qué voy a hacer con ellos hasta la cena? – dijo Sirius perdiendo un poco del color en su cara y poniendo cara de cachorro apaleado.

-Juega con ellos, léeles un cuento, hazles carantoñas, haz títeres con tus calcetines, no sé, inventa algo... Siempre te has quejado que te perdiste la oportunidad de ver crecer a Harry por culpa del Ministerio, ahora tienes otra justo frente a tu nariz, úsala... – y con eso salio de la sala dejando a Sirius Black con la boca abierta en medio de la sala.

Los niños lo miraron interrogativamente, bueno Hermione lo hacia pues Ron parecía haber encontrado lo que parecía ser un chocolate entre los cojines y lo estaba mordisqueando, Draco trataba de ignorar a Harry mientras una venita comenzaba a punzar en su sien y Harry aun trataba de moverlo.

**Algunos segundos después.**

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que el único adulto en el lugar no se movería en un buen rato decidió buscar algo interesante… de preferencia un libro y salió de la sala.

Ron comenzó a tener más hambre pues ya se había terminado el chocolate y estaba comenzado a rebuscar de nuevo entre los pliegues del sillón.

Draco por fin había perdido la paciencia y tenia a Harry acorralado entre su cuerpo y la alfombra mientras el morenito de ojos verdes sonreía y trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Cuando Harry encontró un punto de apoyo para su pie hizo palanca y el rubio salio expulsado justo sobre Ron que por fin había encontrado un caramelo, los cojines del sillón los hicieron rebotar lo suficiente para caer sobre la mesita del café y…

¡¡Crash! 

La lámpara favorita de Remus se estrelló en pedazos.

En pedazos que cayeron justo delante de Sirius que al sonido salió de su catalepsia.

-Moony va a matarme – susurró cuando un temblor le recorrió la espalda.

-Weasel quítate en encima – grito Draco empujando a Ron para librase de él.

-Mira hurón…

-Ron deja a Draky…

-No me llames Draky…

-Como digas Draky…

-Que no me llames así…

Sirius los miró un momento y susurro.

-Este va a ser un día muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo – y tenia razón...

Varios minutos, un par de hechizos reparadores, una lámpara remendada, una nueva mesita de café y varios regaños después...

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? – preguntó el animago mirando alrededor mientras colocaba la lámpara recién arreglada sobre la mesa.

-Quien sabe – Ron se encogió de hombros estirándose sobre la mesa de centro e intentando alcanzar el tazón de los caramelos de Remus.

-No se – respondió Harry, tratando de que Draco dejara de verlo feo.

-No me importa – masculló entre los dientes apretados el rubio lanzándole una mirada glaciar a Harry.

-Quédense aquí, voy a buscarla.

Dio una mirada detrás de los sillones de la sala, ignorando sabiamente a Ron que ya tenia más dulces en sus manos y a los otros dos que ahora estaban tratando de jalonearse.

Viendo que no estaba en la sala revisó en su alcoba. Nada en el armario, nada bajo la cama excepto algunos de sus calcetines sucios y un pedazo de pizza de peperonni con signos de haber estado ahí por semanas. Dejo la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Nada, todo estaba como su esposo lo había dejado, incluso la taza de té de menta para asentar su estomago en las mañanas. Abandono la cocina con un mal presentimiento y se encaminó a la biblioteca solo para encontrar a la niña trepada entre los estantes del librero más alto.

-¡¡Hermione baja de ahí en este instante! – la voz de Siri la sorprendió tanto que ella soltó su agarre y al animago sólo le dio tiempo de atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo...

**De vuelta en la sala.**

Ya en la sala, Sirius hizo sentarse a los cuatro niños en un sofá.

-A ver, ya sé, vamos a ver una película – dijo ya desesperado de no poder mantener quietos y tranquilos a los niños.

-¿Piquiluca? – pregunto Ron con cara de 'what?'.

-Película, se dice película – corrigió Hermione algo exasperada.

Siri, se dirigió hacia el mueble del TV (mágicamente modificado para su uso en lugares saturados de magia Oo?), y rebuscó en un cajón. Mientras buscaba una película apta para niños, no se dio cuenta que Herm salía del lugar dejándolo solo con los otros tres (de nuevo).

-Aquí están – saco triunfante una serie de cajas delgadas de plástico (estuches de DVD, de donde los sacó junto con la TV, el reproductor de DVD, ni idea ññU) –, ahora solo tenemos que elegir una – levantó la mirada y noto que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le faltaba –. ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

Los tres niños lo miraron, se miraron, miraron por toda la sala, se volvieron a ver a Siri y encogiéndose de hombros respondieron al unísono.

-No sé.

-Voy a buscarla – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –, ustedes – los volvió a mirar antes de salir –, elijan una película ahora vuelvo.

Buscó a Hermione en la cocina con resultados negativos, fue y toco a la puerta del sanitario, nada, fue a las habitaciones y tampoco ahí estaba, de repente se le ocurrió una idea de donde buscar.

-Oh no, no otra vez – se dirigió a paso rápido al pasillo principal…

**Con los niños en la sala.**

-Esta – Draco dijo levantando una caja.

-No, esta – Harry lo contradijo con otra caja en su mano.

-Yo quiero esta – Draco fulminó a Harry con una de sus clásicas miradas Malfoy.

-Pero yo quiero esta – volvió a levantar su caja señalando la peli, sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿Qué es esto? – Ron dijo recogiendo una del montón con el nombre de Barbie Mermaidia.

-Esa es para niñas – contesto Harry con cara de asco.

-Oh – y la dejó en su lugar.

-¿Una para niñas? ¿Por qué tendrían una de esas? – preguntó confundido Draco olvidándose momentáneamente que estaba peleándose con Harry.

-No sé. Pero quiero ver esta – Harry volvió a levantar la de Lilo & Stitch 2.

-No, mejor esta – Dray dijo señalando la de El Señor de los Anillos las dos Torres (como Draco conoce de Pelis muggles, ni idea).

Los dos se miraron retadoramente, miraron las películas entre sus manos, luego las películas que no habían revisado y notaron una caja sin nombre, completamente negra, se miraron de nuevo y sonrieron.

-Esa es…

-Hermione te dije que no puedes estar aquí – la reto Sirius entrando a la Biblioteca nuevamente.

-Pero quiero leer – le respondió con ojos tristes.

-Pero el resto quiere ver la tele – Herm hizo aun más pucheros, pero devolvió el libro a Siri.

Revisando el libro para volverlo a su lugar leyó el título y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué hacía Hermione con uno de los libros de Artes Oscuras de Rem?

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? – pregunto arqueando una ceja al más puro estilo Snape.

Hermione señalo el estante más elevado del librero.

-Estos no son para niños de tu edad, ven volvamos con los otros – dijo tomándola de la mano para que no se le escapara nuevamente y corriera de nuevo a los libreros.

Salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a la sala.

(Cursivas para el sonido de la película)

-_Ahhhh…. Siiiiii… sigue no… te detengas _– se escuchó en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudente de la sala.

Sirius frunció el ceño tratando de imaginar que podía ser eso.

-_Oh… siii… ¡¡¡¡Mooony! _– el animago palideció al darse cuenta que era lo que los niños estaban viendo y corrió olvidándose de la niña que llevaba de la mano y arrastrándola con él.

Abrió la puerta de la sala y se precipitó sobre el reproductor de DVD y lo detuvo, no hizo caso del _'Oh' _decepcionado de los dos niños en el sillón, saco el disco compacto, suspiró aliviadamente y… '¿Dos niños en el sillón? ¿No eran tres?'… Se volvió a los niños apresuradamente y contó: 'Draco, Harry, Ron… ¿Ron? ¿Dónde esta Ron?'

-¿Dónde esta Ron? – repitió en voz alta.

-¡No sé ni me importa donde este Weasel! – ¡La cocina! – se oyó al mismo tiempo.

-Quédense donde están y vean esta película – tomo una al azar pero asegurándose que fuera de dibujos animados y la puso en el DVD, antes de salir rumbo a la cocina.

Encontró a Ron comiendo algunos de los dulces de su Moony y lo arrastro de vuelta a la sala con todo y el recipiente de dulces, mas una jarra de jugo de calabaza y algunas galletas, las cuales se habían salvado de Remus y sus antojos milagrosamente.

-_ Un día cuando extinto estés que mal… Cállate Sid… OK… momento que oigo allá… los mamuts… Cierra la bocota Sid…_

Dirigió al niño al sillón y observó como Draco y Harry estaban acostados sobre la alfombra usando un cojín como apoyo para poder mirar la TV. Y a Herm que no perdía detalle de la peli olvidada, momentáneamente, de los libros y suspiro feliz.

-Por fin un poco de paz... – murmuro satisfecho y sin mirar la película se recostó en una posición mas cómoda en el sofá y comenzó a dormirse ligeramente.

_-… Si alguien pregunta eran como 90 y eran serpientes venenosas… Hahahahaha… Se van a arrepentir sinvergüenzas… Sinvergüenzas hahahahaha (sonidos de cacareo)… Hey Diego son zarigüeyas. (Mas cacareos) (rugido) … ¡Retiradaaaa!…._

(Escenas de la Era del Hielo 2)

**Una hora y 45 minutos después...**

-Se acabó – canturreó Harry, cuando en la tele sólo se veían los créditos de la película.

-Si, se acabó – repitió un Ron desanimado al ver que ya nada quedaba del recipiente de dulces, ni de la jarra de jugo de calabaza ni de las galletas.

-Tu sólo piensas en comer – le regañó Hermione – en lugar de inflar tu estomago deberías hacer algo para divertirte, por ejemplo: leer.

Tres expresiones horrorizadas fueron la respuesta que obtuvo a su propuesta.

-Eso no es divertido – se quejó Harry haciendo un tierno puchero en opinión de Draco (¡¿Qué! ¡¡Déjenlo pensar que es tierno!).

-Comer es divertido – siguió Ron.

La niña hizo un gesto de desesperación que consistía en jalarse el encrespado cabello.

-Preguntémosle a Sirius su opinión – dijo al final de su pataleta.

Sin embargo, el aludido estaba completamente desparramado en el sillón, roncando y con ello, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello se elevara cada vez que él dejaba escapar el aire.

Una expresión maligna se dibujó en las finas facciones de Draky.

-¿Quieren ver algo divertido? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que transformaba su varita en un gran marcador muggle _(Un Malfoy siempre debe tener su varita a mano, no importa la edad de ese Malfoy. Artículo 12 del Decálogo de los Malfoy, una familia de abolengo). _

**Muchos, pero muuuuuchos minutos después...**

Despertó con un gran bostezo, como si intentara comerse un buen pedazo de filete de un solo bocado. Se estiró cuan largo era, haciendo crujir varios de sus hermosos y espléndidos huesitos, por los que muchs deliraban.

Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos, notando que se había quedado dormido en la Sala, la cual estaba inmaculadamente ordenada, con tele apagada y todo. Vio para todos lados notando que estaba completamente solo.

-Oh, fue una pesadilla. Gracias Merlín – agradeció en un susurro.

Con pereza se puso de pie dispuesto a ir con Moony, refugiarse en sus lindos brazos, recargar su rostro en su bella panza y contarle su terrible pesadilla esperando recibir sus mimos y consuelos a cambio.

No escuchó las suaves risas ni el 'sshhh' que le siguió.

Llegó a la habitación, notando que ésta también estaba sola. Se encogió de hombros, ya que había llegado ahí, se acostaría y esperaría a su lobito. Avanzó por la habitación pasando de lado lo que era el espejo del tocador.

Dos pasos después se detuvo, y al segundo siguiente estaba frente al espejo mirándose con horror.

Su hermoso y largo cabello, antes negro azulado, ahora era una horrible imitación de ricitos de oro con todo y rizos, en su mejilla izquierda tenía pintado un corazón con las letras R y S, mientras que en la otra lo que parecía ser la runa del saber, alrededor de su ojo derecho había una estrella y en el otro un enorme círculo.

Aún estaba en la pesadilla.

-¡¡CHIQUILLOS DEL DEMONIO, AHORA VERÁN! – gritó fuera de sí.

Al segundo siguiente, cuatro chiquillos corrían por su vida siendo perseguidos por un enorme perro... ¿de orejas rubias?

Padffod ignoró a los otros tres, centrando toda su furia y energía en atrapar a Draco Malfoy, quien, perdiendo toda su elegancia e imperturbabilidad, gritaba a todo pulmón por ayuda.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, se vio presa del peso del enorme canino, quien al tenerlo así se convirtió nuevamente en humano, con el aspecto que tenía antes de convertirse en perro.

Las expresiones de terror de todos se desvanecieron en milésimas de segundo, siendo sustituidas por una hilaridad general, lo que ocasionó que la furia de Sirius aumentara.

-¡¿Te ríes! – ladró –. ¡Pues ahora el que va a reír seré yo! – y al momento lo alzó en vilo, él se sentó haciendo que Draco quedara con el estomago sobre sus piernas.

Al ver lo que el adulto iba a hacer, las risas pararon y regresaron a sus anteriores expresiones de terror.

-¡No, no lo hagas! – ¡Si, con fuerza! – gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo (adivinen quien dijo que si).

-Ahora aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores – dijo Sirius antes de dar la primera nalgada.

-¡¡No! – Harry se precipitó a detener la mano del animago que iba por la segunda nalgada.

-Harry suéltame o serás el siguiente – le dijo, notando en ese momento como el pequeño labio inferior temblaba y los ojitos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas.

-El artículo 9° de los Derechos del Niño prohíbe la violencia en contra de los niños – le dijo Hermione uniéndose a Harry.

-¿Y no hay un artículo en alguna constitución en donde se diga que los niños deben respetar a los adultos que los cuidan? – preguntó.

-Sólo queríamos divertirnos – murmuró Harry sin soltarle la mano –. Tu me dices que lo haga todo el tiempo.

Una lágrima salió de los ojitos verdes, que se deslizó por la suave mejilla. Sirius sintió como su corazón temblaba ante la imagen de su ahijado llorando por su culpa.

-Oh Harry.

Y justo en el momento en que su expresión se suavizaba y estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de cualquier castigo, la puerta de entrada se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a su adorado lobito y a Snape con claras expresiones homicidas.

La escena no era para menos, claro, tomando en cuenta que Draco seguía sobre las piernas del animago, y que Harry, con la cara llorosa, sostenía la mano de Sirius que aún estaba en el trayecto de la siguiente nalgada.

**Jardines de Hogwarts. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas tarde...**

Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione jugaban a la pelota ante la atenta mirada de Remus Lupin, quien descansaba sobre una mecedora al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre.

-Pero Remus – se quejó Sirius, varios metros atrás con expresión de ser la víctima en todo ese embrollo.

-Nada de pero's, Sirius – respondió con voz gélida sin apartar la mirada de los niños.

-Ellos me hechizaron – insistió.

-¿Debo recordarte por culpa de quien están así? Además era una travesura, tu sabes mucho de ellas, que no merecía como castigo una tunda como la que le diste a Draco.

-¡Sólo fue una nalgada! ¡Además cómo iba a saber que Snape le había puesto un hechizo a Malfoy para...

-Saber si sufría alguna agresión física – terminó el licántropo –. Y veo que no se equivocó.

-Pero... pero, ¡se va a vengar! – se lamentó.

-Y yo no haré nada para salvaguardar tu rabo, ahora ve a terminar de lavar todos las tripas de gusarajo.

Con expresión desolada, Sirius se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de los jardines donde una buena hilera de tripas de gusarajo le esperaban para ser lavadas, cortesía de Severus Snape.

**Apartamento del profesor de Defensa. Hora de la cena...**

Remus terminó de levitar a Harry, acomodándolo en la enorme cama en la que había transfigurado la que había el lecho de la habitación de huéspedes, y en donde ya dormían profundamente los otros tres niños.

Después de toda la juerga que le había seguido al juego de pelota, todos ellos estaban tan agotados que no resistieron el viaje de regreso al castillo quedándose dormidos a medio camino.

Terminó de arropar al hijo de sus mejores amigos, quien de inmediato se acurrucó junto a Draco, siendo abrazado por éste en medio del sueño. No pudo dejar de notar que aún dormidos y siendo unos niños se buscaban entre sí. Igual ocurría con los otros dos, pues Hermione dormía con el rostro sobre el pecho de Ron, quien roncaba sonoramente.

Sonrío ante la escena.

-Ojala Sirius supiera apreciar la belleza con la que fue bendecido esta tarde – murmuró acariciando su vientre y recibiendo una pequeña patada como respuesta.

Besó las frentes de cada uno de los durmientes, pues sabía que nunca más tendría esa oportunidad. Con dificultad se puso de pie, continuó observándolos por unos segundos, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la figura que se acercaba hasta que el 'flash' de una cámara le hizo girar sobre sus talones para encontrarse a Sirius frente a la cama con una cámara fotográfica entre sus manos.

-Tienes razón – murmuró el animago –, no supe apreciar esta oportunidad. Lo lamento.

Sin poder resistirse a la mirada arrepentida de su pareja, extendió sus brazos invitándolo a refugiarse en ellos. Sirius no desaprovechó la oportunidad, abrazando el cuerpo de su amado licántropo. Estuvieron así, abrazados y en silencio durante unos minutos, dejándose arrullar por las respiraciones acompasadas de los pequeños.

-Sólo me perdonas porque sabes que Malfoy y Snape van a vengarse, ¿verdad? – murmuró el animago contra el cuello de su pareja, ocasionando que éste riera suavemente.

-Por supuesto – respondió Remus sin asomo de vergüenza.

-Ay.

**Hora del desayuno algunos días después. Salida del Gran Comedor.**

-Aun no puedo creer que el estúpido de Black nos hiciera esto.

-Draco, estas hablando de Sirius Black – dijo Severus enarcando una ceja.

-Cierto. 

-¿Tu Gryffindor no sospecha nada? – pregunto el maestro de pociones observando sobre su hombro la mesa de Gryffindor donde el Trío Dorado aun continuaba desayunando.

-Nada. Todo esta listo ¿cierto? – pregunto el Malfoy esperanzadamente mientras un brillo taimado aparecía en sus ojos grises.

-Listo, solo tenemos que esperar que el chucho se siente en la silla de su escritorio.

-Oh, esto va a ser tan divertido – ambos hombres compartieron sendas sonrisas maliciosas y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

**Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después del desayuno.**

Oh, la suerte había estado de su lado desde el incidente del Día del Niño, como le gustaba llamarlo. Tuvo cuidado de no presentarse en el Gran Comedor de nuevo, para evitar a cierto par de serpientes venenosas que seguramente planeaban su venganza.

Tomó cada clase de precauciones que se le ocurrieron y hasta ahora había tenido suerte, quizás ya no hicieran nada. Por si acaso verificaba toooooodos sus alimentos y bebidas con un hechizo, aunque le pidió específicamente a Dooby que los preparara y no dejara que nadie se les acercara, pero conociendo a Snape y Malfoy las precauciones nunca estaban de más. También miraba en cada esquina con cuidado antes de asomar su nariz. Checaba que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar en su oficina, en su sala, en su cocina (aunque solo la usaba para recibir la comida de Dooby), en su recamara, en fin en cada lugar donde cierto par de serpientes pudiese tener acceso. Remus decía que estaba pareciéndose a Alastor Ojo Loco Moody y su paranoica ¡¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!

Pero, a pesar de todas las medidas que tomó, no estaba preparado para la sorpresa que lo esperaba. ¡Ay no, no lo estaba!

Todo funcionó como lo había planeado, hasta el momento justo en que se sentó en su silla en espera de que su primera clase comenzara, Séptimos años Gryffindor/Slytherin. Casi se cae de la impresión cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su trasero. De inmediato se puso de pie y giró sobre sí mismo varita en mano, pero no había nadie. Sospechó de la capa invisible de Harry.

–Accio capa invisible – conjuró apuntando con su varita hacia adonde suponía que podría haber alguien escondido. Pero no ocurrió nada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió otro fuerte golpe donde mismo, se dio vuelta, asustado. Comenzó a lanzar conjuros al azar, pero siguió sintiendo golpes en sus ya adoloridas posaderas. Con los brazos comenzó a tantear el aire, en busca de lo que fuera que lo estaba atacando. Pero fue inútil, no parecía haber nadie más que él en el aula, y continuó sintiendo los golpes incluso cuando se sentó en el suelo en un intento por escapar del extraño castigo.

-Esto no es posible, me estoy volviendo loco –se dijo, desesperado ante el hecho de que lo que lo estaba golpeando pudiera hacerlo incluso con el blanco de los golpes bien apretado contra el suelo.

Escucho un murmullo de voces en el corredor y se levanto precipitadamente ocasionando un nuevo y doloroso golpe en su trasero. Y trato de disimular el dolor cuando sus alumnos entraron.

Saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione, incluso a un ocasional gryffindor e ignoró a los slytherins, aunque que no pasó desapercibida la mirada ansiosa en los ojos grises del novio de su ahijado y estrechó sus ojos azules como si quisiera tomar su cuello entre sus manos y retorcerlo, entonces paso.

¡¡Zas, zas, zas!

Un nuevo y doloroso golpe se unió al primero en sus doloridas posaderas, y otro fue sobre su cabeza.

El golpe en la cabeza se le hizo algo conocido, trato de recordar. Oh sí, un vez cuando acompañó a Prongs a visitar a Lyli a casa de sus padres se trasformo en perro y trato de perseguir al chico que entregaba el periódico por la zona y el chico quien parecía tener experiencia con chuchos lo había golpeado con el periódico en la cabeza, para la completa hilaridad de su amigo quien apenas podía permanecer en pie de la risa y se apoyaba en la cerca más próxima.

Miró sospechosamente al rubio, el brillo divertido en los ojos grises lo delató, y justo cuando abría la boca para gritarle 'Detención', un nuevo golpe en su cabeza lo hizo desistir, momentáneamente.

Respiró profundamente, inhaló y exhaló para tomar valor y comenzar la clase, tuvo la precaución de no sentarse de nuevo en la silla (la cual miró sospechosamente), quien sabe que otras cosas podría haber en ella, además le dolía el trasero.

FIN

**Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido con cada una de nuestras ocurrencias.**

Comentarios ya saben donde…

Besos.

Sailor y Sekhmet


End file.
